Evil in your eyes
by pharaohyamiatemu
Summary: AtemuxYugiOC, YamixYugi Full summary inside, Yami can't let go of someone he loved in the past so Yugi to make his beloved happy decides to bring her back


Title: Evil in your eyes

Author: Pharaoh Yami Atemu

Rated: T or PG-13  
Genre: Romance/Angst

Summary: Yami remembers about a princess he loved so long ago and realizes that even though he is in a relationship with Yugi he cannot let her go, So Yugi does the only thing that can make his beloved happy, bring her back

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Part 0/6

"Pharaoh, the gifts have arrived," I heard the deep voice of one of my guards. I sighed deeply; it was a never-ending cycle. Every year I would receive gifts from neighboring countries; the suck ups. They know we rule over half the known world, trying to make "peace" with us would be a good idea. Here's the problem I have with this; I like the idea, but none of them would car to take time to come and see the "Great King Atemu" themselves. I shake my head and grin a bit. They're all afraid of me.

This brings me a great deal of loneliness. I have never had friends. Then again that was the one luxury that I could never have. Was it my appearance that scared everyone off? It must have been people had always been afraid of me and some people proclaimed I was an evil demon. Only because of the way I looked.

Everything about my appearance even my hair. I had very strange hair it contained three colors. I had blonde bangs that hung over my face. I had blacks spikes, which then grew into red tips.

What had truck people the most though, was the way my eyes looked. They were a deep violet with a bit of crimson. When I became angry my eyes turned blood red, but not just the iris no my whole eye ball would turn red with anger and the eye of horus (sp?) would appear on my forehead. My teeth would then clench and it seemed as if my canines turned into fangs. At least that's they way my cousin, Seth, said what happened. Last time I became that angry was when my mother was raped and killed by one of our guards when I was seven. No one ever really knew what happened to the guard not even I know. (But then there lies a little history upon why I wear a crown or tiara what ever on my forehead. In case I did get angry at least that would conceal the eye.)

Since that day, no one was brave enough to approach me. A few brave souls like Seth of course stayed by my side. The council, only because they were forced, had agreed to come see me. My father never came to see me anymore as well, his other sons were much too important. If not even my family would come and see me, why would anyone willingly become my friend.

I sighed, 'Then again it could be because pharaoh's are too important to have things like friends to get in the way'

" Atemu," I heard someone mumble and nudge me. I took a deep breath and saw it was Seth who had awakened me somewhat. I didn't know whether to glare at him or to thank him so, I just looked at the awaiting crowd of those who had arrived in my throne room.

" From the kingdom of," I didn't pay much attention to where it came from but I know it was some sort of gold "prize". A couple more gifts from other countries came. It soon looked as if it was a pattern, gold, gold, woman, gold, gold, and woman. Whenever they announced the woman they gave me it was always the same "speech".

" A from the country of," who cares I added myself, " our most beautiful woman of our country, Anou"

Same old speech; I was about to snicker to Seth about how if that was the most beautiful woman in the country I wouldn't want to see the others, but then I saw what the woman did look like. She had these deep violet eyes that held such innocence. Her hair looked soft to the touch and it held the same three colors that I had, only it was down and long. She must be very young, she was shorter then me. I must be the shortest man alive at the moment.

" I hope the pharaoh will be please with his new gift," says the man who delivered her while throwing her on the ground near the steps that led to my throne. I shot out of my thrown and went to her side.

"Little one," I whispered, then rage took control of me. "YOU DARE TO THROW MY GOFT DOWN LIKE THAT!" I almost screamed. Everything was silent I knew what it meant. They were all afraid to anger me more. " FOR SHOWING SUCH DISRESPECT TO ME AND MY COUNRTY YOU WILL BE SENT TO THE TORTUE CHAMBER AND RECEIVE FORTY LASHES!"

My new gift had a shocked expression on her face. I looked at her with my red eyes and she flinched. " Pharaoh, may I speak?" she asked me. Everyone was in shock. How could that weak girl be brave enough to speak out to me, while I was angry? Whispers and prayers were being heard as they saw the innocent girl ask me permission to speak. Some people were afraid for their own safety. My expression softened and I looked at her.

"You are very bold, yes speak", I say. More gasps and whispers were heard. I tried to ignore them and carry on this conversation I was having with my new gift.

" I…I don't think he deserves those lashes," she says shyly.

" Why not?" I growl.

" Well, because all pleasure slaves are treated as such," she said now sitting up, but with her head in bow to show respect. I could see her trembling. Yes, this one was very brave she knew of what happens to those who get me angry enough.

" Yes they are, but I hate seeing anyone being treating so horribly, what if you were hurt?" I said with deep concern. She looked up at me and I had a better view of her features. She had deep beautiful violet eyes. Her lips looked soft and had that natural red color that made me crave to kiss her. Her skin was as pale as moonlight and, her body was nice and curvy. I felt lust was over me.

" Pharaoh, please let him go," she pleaded. I must disappoint her though; no one disrespects me and gets away with it.

" My punishment stands, I'm sorry" I whispered the last part to her. She looked at me sadly and bowed her head again. I could tell she was crying I saw the tears fall.

" But the forty lashes will be expelled, he is sent to the dungeon for three nights with no food or drink," I said. I came up with a punishment that would satisfy myself and would keep this young beauty happy.

I heard a gasp from her I was worried, "Is there something wrong?" I asked her.

I saw her head come up and there was a big smile plastered on her face. "No, No thank you!" she cried. She then lunged forward and hugged me. I was again in shock, but I then smiled and wrapped my arms around her. I know she was the one I would now call friend.

It had been several months since I had met the young beauty know as Anou. Nothing had really happened between us, and friends still wasn't what she was to me. We would never have enough time to talk or do something together. In fact the only time I would see her was when she passed the halls and waved at me with that same cheery smile. I would also wave and smile at her.

Things in my kingdom were starting to calm. I had fixed some problems my father had created and had come up with some solutions to things the previous pharaoh could not fix. I felt quite proud of myself for having fixed up my kingdom, and making my people quite happy.

With fewer problems, I had more spare time. I had decided that since I had all this new extra time I was able to see my young "friend". I hadn't taken long on my search as I found her sitting on a bench in my garden. She held a small white lotus flower. She smiled and brought the flower closer to her nose to smell it.

" So I guess you like my garden," I say leaning against the entrance to the garden.

" Pharaoh," she gasped, but then gave a small sweet smile, " What are you doing out here, shouldn't you be inside tending to your duties?"

I gave a pained expression trying to fool my amusement, " What? You don't want to see me?"

I heard her giggle. " No, just since I've known you, well your always busy and we really hadn't had that much time to know each other," she explained while getting up. I smiled and saw what thin clothing she was wearing. It was a long and very thin short sleeve gown that reached the floor. I scanned her, her gown not leaving much to the imagination. In the sunlight I could see the perfect shape of her body and I got a good view of it too.

" Well I have more time now," I said calmly. I could get away with anything I thought and I inwardly smirked.

" Well good," she said coming closer to me. "I really would like to get to know my master well" she then places the lotus flower behind my ear.

I smile, " How does it look?"

" It's pretty on you!" she squealed and she hugged me. I blushed again shocked, though this has not been the first time. I hugged her back and nuzzled her sweet smelling hair. It smelled so very sweet, like fruit from an exotic land.

" Well," I said ending our sweet moment. " Maybe we could go have a walk around the palace and just…tall," I said with a bit of a shrug.

" That sound great lets go!" she said holding on to my arm. I felt a tingle run down my spine as I saw her smiling at me.

I felt unfamiliar warmth in my heart, and a tug under my belly. I must be under the weather.

The next month brought very happy memories for my friend, Anou and me. I saw her in a new kind of light. Around me she was kind and always had a smile on her face. She would blush when I complemented her and I would blush when she would hold my hand.

Soon after our first encounters I would have strange feelings for her. I would do nice things for her. I would buy her jewelry just to see her smile and giggle. I would hold her to make her feel better to see that smile again. I would show off and insult Seth and see her blush at what kind of insults I would make. Then came time when I would issue dueling tournaments so I could show her my incredible dueling skills. It got to the point I would do anything to please her. I didn't know what was wrong with me so I went to Seth for advice.

" I thought the great pharaoh wouldn't want to talk to one such as I?" Seth asked sarcastically.

" What do you mean?" I asked confused.

" What, you said that I had a small…mmm" I covered his mouth.

" Shut up! That was only for show okay?" I warned.

" So you were trying to show off to your new girlfriend?" he said smugly.

" She isn't my girlfriend!" I shouted.

"But you want her to be"

Then it hit me; I knew what these new feelings were. I was in love. I felt heat rise into my cheeks and I didn't dare look at Seth. I could tell he was smirking it was his fashion to do so. " I'll be on my way!"

I rushed out of my room the next day. I didn't want to see Anou. I don't think I could face her knowing that I was in love with her. I blushed again heading toward my throne room. I found myself surrounded by guards. 'Jeez how early do they get up in the morning anyway?' I thought to myself.

I stopped at the end of the hallway to see that Anou was guarding the passageway. A blush was seen making it's way onto my face. "Anou, what are you …" but before I could finish my sentence I saw her arguing with one of my many guards.

" Leave us!" she said no stepping aside, " I must talk to the pharaoh!"

" The pharaoh has more important things to do then talk to some girl!"

I saw her trembling and, tears were seen in her large amethyst eyes. Her face was red and puffy as if she had been crying for a while now, " please I need to…" but before _she_ could finish her sentence she was pushed down by the guard.

I could feel my anger rising up inside me. I could feel this heat surround my body. I then saw the guards leave their position behind me and start to torment my beautiful Anou. Kicking and punching until she screamed out in pain. I couldn't see anything but red and then a saw shadows surround myself. Then I fell into total and complete darkness.

"Pharaoh," I hear someone call me back to the light. I saw Anou kneeling just above me looking quite concerned, and her eyes concealed an emotion of fear. " Pharaoh?" she cried. She was crying.

I sat up from my previous spot on the cold ground and stared at her. "What's wrong?" I asked. She cried even harder. I looked around to see the guards were lying on the ground. " What happened?" I asked her.

" You…you did…that thing again," she stuttered.

Fear gripped me. I had done this once more. I felt like a murderer, but how do I not remember what I did? I looked at my hands. They didn't have blood on them, but I felt as if I had stained my hands with it. Then I cried. Anou kneeled down beside me and she cradled me in her arms.

Everyone was in shock as they came to take the bodies of into the desert. I told everyone that I had found them, and of course they all believed me. I sat in my throne room with Anou by my side. Neither of us spoke a word to each other, until I broke the silence.

" What did you want to talk about Anou?" I said calmly while still looking forward to the wall. I heard a gasp from her. I saw her head come slowly to see my self.

" Pharaoh,"

"Atemu," I corrected, " Just call me Atemu, okay?" I said with a smile on my face.

She nodded and continued, " It is nearing your eighteenth birthday, and well I thought about how it would mean are relationship might change."

" How would it change?" I asked her confused.

" Well you are to marry right? I'm assuming that you have already been pre-selected for a bride from another kingdom, am I correct?"

She knew a lot for a pleasure slave. Another thing I found interesting was that she was highly intelligent. She knew a lot about Egyptian culture only being in our country for less then a year.

I nodded and kept my on look out to the wall opposite of myself. I turned to see her and her expression was sad and looked pained. I then also found myself sad that I would have to be married with someone other then my darling Anou.

" Pharaoh," I hear one of my councilmen speak to me. I glared at him and I saw the look of sheer terror mark his features.

" What do you want!" I snap. I wasn't in the mood to be dealing with anything and I wasn't a very pleasant person to be around when I'm grumpy.

" It concerns your new bride," he began. I then looked interested then again looks can be deceiving, " She was reported missing for several months now, we did not get any word from it until today"

Okay maybe my day isn't going to be all that bad today. I smiled a bit and it amused me to no end the look on the man's face. He looked shocked and horrified. " Do you know how many month?" I inquired. If it was more then two chances of her living were slim, then I myself would have to choose a new bride and she would be the one standing beside me right now.

" About four, right around the time _she_ was brought here," the man said. She I know meant Anou. I looked to Anou and saw her horrified expression. From here I could see the sweet drip from her body and see here nervous expression. Then I know that Anou was hiding something from me and I needed to know what.

" Leave us," I commanded the man. He left with a quick pace and I again found myself again amused at how frightened the old man was of me. I saw Anou's relieved expression. "Just because he left doesn't mean I'm done with you yet," I could see the look of terror crawl back on her face. This did not amuse me.

" What do you mean?" she said quite frightened.

" Why do you look so nervous?" I asked still looking on.

" I don't know what you mean," she said breathlessly.

" I can tell the subject of my bride's disappearance has made you uncomfortable, tell me is there something I should know?" I asked her. She looked at the verge of tears again. I sighed. I didn't like it when her beautiful violet eyes were shining with anything other the happiness.

" Pharaoh, I…I" she started to cry. I hopped off my throne and went to her side. I then wrapped my arms around her. She cried on my shoulder and I held her like that for a while. " Atemu, I must tell you that..I…I love you!"

I was shocked for two things; one being that she loved me, which is something I wanted to hear from here since…yesterday. And the other being that it had NOTHING to do with anything I said but hell!

" Anou, I"

" My name isn't Anou" I was shocked. " My name is Una"

" Una Why does that sound so familiar?" I said to myself looking away. She was looking at me with so much hurt in her eyes.

" Because, I was to be your wife"

A/N: Maybe I should end it here? Naw I'm not that evil!

"What!" I shouted. She then cried harder on my shoulder. She trembled and I could feel her knees weaken. I held her up.

" Please let me explain, I didn't want to get married not if it wasn't for love." She began, I held her closer as I listened to her story. " I then thought about the annual giving to the king, and I plan clicked. If I was given as a gift to the pharaoh, I could avoid getting married to him,"

" Wait then you would still have to submit to him right?" I said talking in third person. " But then again someone as clever as you would have come up with a plan to escape, so tell me how did you do it?" I asked curious on her plan. I saw her face come up and I saw her smirk. Her tears were long forgotten.

" Simple really, I merely woke up early and went to the slaves housing area and helped the original slave be set free, the man who brought me here and who was in the dungeon was my best friend Jou," she began her plan. Which also explained a lot on why she was so upset about him receiving a punishment.

" So that was how all this got started?" I asked myself. She smiled and nodded. I smiled and nodded as well, then I did something that I would never forget, I kissed her.

Okay my friend is online and she is mad at me for keeping her so I'm putting this up and hopefully it was good enough to get some reviews, but I would like at least three reviews before I put another chapter up so please review even if you flame.

Also I hope this was long enough, I wanted a nice long chapter to start things off on my FIRST fan fiction! See yah!


End file.
